dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Zeraora
Leone vs Zeraora is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-third DBX. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Pokemon! A battle between two ferocious felines! Can the Night Raid assassin compete with the Thunderclap Pokemon? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location:' '''Fula City outskirts - Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us. Leone wandered through the woods, trying to find her way to the heart of the city, where tales of a beast known as Zeraora that had created a massive fire originated. She wandered through the woods and found a ruined structure, but in front of it was a couple of berries placed gently on a tea towel. "Guess today's my lucky day!" she cheered to herself, reaching for the berries. She then stopped when she heard the sound of something moving from inside the building. She turned her attention to it and a yellow and black figure leaped out from the darkness, slashing at her. She weaved to the side and the figure revealed itself to be Zeraora. "Man, it really ''is my lucky day!" she said, bashing her fists together. HERE WE GO! First to attack was Zeraora. The Thunderclap Pokemon charged in with Fury Swipes, aiming for Leone's face. The assassin comfortably blocked the attacks with two raised arms, but she was initially surprised at Zeraora's power. Zeraora continued to push Leone back before the assassin raised her right leg and kicked the Pokemon back. She then punched the reeling Pokemon several times in the jaw before roundhouse kicking it into a tree. The Electric Pokemon hit the tree hard but quickly attacked again with a Thunder Punch. Leone caught the attack with one hand, and used her spare hand to strike true, landing several body blows to her foe. She then struck Zeraora with a somersault kick, sending Zeraora upwards. The Thunderclap Pokemon grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled itself up, while Leone scaled the tree to meet them. Zeraora then began to leap from one tree to another, with Leone hot on their heels. "You're not gonna get away!" she cried, pouncing at Zeraora. The Thunderclap Pokemon quickly ducked and leaped onto Leone's back, dragging her to the ground and biting at the back of her neck. Leone rolled onto her back, flattening Zeraora underneath her before rolling over and punching at her foe. Zeraora raised its arms to block the attacks, then headbutted Leone off of it, stunning her for the moment. The Thunderclap Pokemon then struck her with multiple Thunder Punches, then followed up with a devastating haymaker to the nose. Leone was blown away by the force of the attack, but planted her claws into the ground to break her fall. She wiped the blood from her nose and a wicked grin fell over her face. "Didn't think I'd have to resort to this. Oh well." she said, activating her Imperial Arms, Lionelle, taking on a more beast-like appearance. "Heh. What you gotta say about that?" she taunted. Zeraora's answer was a Volt Switch attack, which Leone grabbed onto, tossing her foe behind her and into a tree, which broke from the impact and landed on the Thunderclap Pokemon. Leone dusted her hands off, but the tree's remains began to glow and Zeraora burst out from underneath the wreckage with a mighty roar. Leone lashed out at her foe, but Zeraora used Quick Guard, blocking Leone's attack before kicking her in the gut, then driving its knee into Leone's face, pushing her away. Leone didn't recoil for long and lifted a boulder from the ground, tossing it towards Zeraora. The Electric Pokemon bashed its fists together and jumped up at the boulder, attacking it with Close Combat. The boulder split into several chunks, but Leone was now above Zeraora. "That one's gonna cost ya!" she yelled, bashing Zeraora on the head with a stiff axehandle, planting her opponent into the ground, the impact of which formed a small crater. The Thunderclap Pokemon slowly began to stand back up, which Leone noticed. She lunged in with a stomp to the back of her opponent's neck, which Zeraora rolled away from. The Pokemon then quickly swung its left leg around and struck Leone's leg, tripping the assassin. As she dropped, Zeraora quickly pulled up both legs and dropkicked her away. Leone bounced off the ground and Zeraora used Volt Switch, striking Leone from several angles with multiple jolts of electricity, taking the fight back towards the destroyed building. Leone blocked one of Zeraora's attacks by seizing the Pokemon by the throat, squeezing down hard. She then pressed her foe against the building, still throttling it. Zeraora furiously slashed at Leone's arms, trying to pry itself free, even biting down on the assassin's fingers, but Leone hung in there. Eventually, Zeraora began to spark and fired a Discharge attack, shocking Leone. Zeraora then used Fury Swipes again, cutting at Leone's flesh with rapid slices from its claws. Leone's skin began to tear, but she was able to hang on thanks to her regeneration. But Zeraora was still on the attack and dealing a lot of damage. Leone managed to knee her foe in the gut to halt the assault for a moment, but the Thunderclap Pokemon kept coming back. After a brief battle, Leone found herself backed up against a tree. Zeraora lunged for her with a Thunder Punch, but missed as the assassin leaped overhead. She then planted her heel into Zeraora's back, staggering the Pokemon for a moment. Leone went to grapple her foe from behind, but the Pokemon quickly thrust its left elbow back, bashing Leone in the chin. Zeraora quickly spun around and struck Leone with its right arm with another Thunder Punch to the face, then struck her with its right elbow and Thunder Punch from the left arm, which knocked Leone to the ground. Zeraora then pounced on Leone, pinning her to the ground and using Fury Swipes on the downed assassin's throat, ripping and tearing at her flesh. Leone struggled, desperately throwing punches at Zeraora's face, but the Pokemon grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side before biting down on her neck, furiously tearing her throat out and spitting it to the ground. Leone started choking, blood gushing from her neck and fading fast. Her last sight was the Thunderclap Pokemon raising its arms and striking down on her face with Plasma Fists, completely obliterating her. Zeraora stood up from Leone's mangled corpse and wiped its mouth clean of blood. He then let out a loud howl that permeated the woods and the nearby city. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights